Little Sis
by kazumiXheartless
Summary: Zora Lancaster's parents died and she's now in foster care. Why is Chad suddenly took interest in her and what does he mean when his says that he's her new brother?
1. Chapter 1

Little Sis

Zora's Pov

We just got done with rehearsals and were on our way to the cafeteria when my cell phone rang. I stopped and told everyone else to go on without me when I dug into my pocket. Once I fished it out I answered with a cheer hello.

"Hello…Is this Zora Lancaster?" said a woman's voice on the other line

I gulped. She sounded like she was going to give me some bad news. I licked my lips nervously before saying,

"Yes, t-this is she."

"Well I'm sorry to inform you but…your parents have died."

I gave a nervous laugh, "What?"

"Your parents have died. Zora."

My eyes widened as the tears started to fall. My hands were shaking so much that the phone dropped out of my hand. I fell onto the carpeted floor and wept my eyes out. I could still hear the lady on the phone.

"Zora, if there's anything I can do for you, please call this number. That I had e-mailed you."

With that she hung up. Leaving me in my despair.

That was a month ago.

* * *

Chad's Pov

I sat in an office and frowned. I've been waiting for a whole hour for a lady to help me. Seating in the same seat for an hour really took a toll on my perfect butt.

"Lady, I've been here, waiting ever so patiently for you. If you don't care here I'll take my business some where else."

A woman with black curly hair came running out. Her face was flustered as she panted hard.

"S-Sorry I had to run …from the third floor to get…file."

She handed me an vanilla colored folder and I took it from her. As I opened it I heard her say,

"This young girl was placed in foster care a month ago, and has trouble being use to them."

I took a look at the file and my eyes widen. The more I read on, the more shock I am.

"They say that, that girl is a handful…"

"I'll take her!"

She looked at me with her green eye full of confusion.

"She's not a dog, she's a human being."

I looked at her and growled, "She's perfect."

"B-But…"

"I have money, I have time, I have all the love and affection a person needs but because of my age I can't adopt a little helpless girl!" I yelled, "Fine, I'll go to Asia to adopt a baby."

"F-Fine but one call…."

"I'm not stupid to let my baby sister to get hurt in anyway."

I got up and tucked the file under my arm. With that I left the woman speechless but I didn't mind.

'So Zora Lancaster, how would you like to be a Cooper?'

* * *

Hi! I hope you like the new story. It's not a zoraxchad thing, so don't worry about it. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Little Sis

Zora's Pov

These jerks had me waiting outside for my 'new' family. I swear that they were trying to get rid of me so soon. So what if I let a few mice run wild in my first family's house. They should have been nicer to me and treated me like a human and not like a dog. So I got my revenge, they should be happy that I just let mice in there.

"This suck." I mumbled to myself

I leaned against the wall and folded my arms. Who ever this guy is, he's late.

Then a few minutes later a long stretch limo pulled up. My eyes widen.

"I hope this is Brad Pitt."

When the limo stopped, the door at the very end opened up and all my hopes sunk. Blond hair, blue eyes, and an ego that is bigger then the state of Texas walked out of the limo and towards me. My face twisted up as I stared at him.

"Hello Zora Lancaster." Said Chad in a charming voice

"You're kidding me right?"

He shook his head, "You're my little sister now."

I clapped my hands and let out a fake laugh.

"If this is a joke, it's a pretty cruel one Chad Dylan Cooper."

He placed a hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes, "This isn't a joke. You'll be living with me.

I looked at him with disbelief but I will play along for now.

"Fine. Big brother" I said sarcastically while I pulled on my rolling suit case.

I hope you know what you gotten yourself into.

* * *

Chad's Pov

Zora does not like me. I pulled out all the big stops, the limo coming to pick her up, the limo stocked with every kind of candy and soda you could find and it still wasn't enough. I looked at Zora and she looked at the window with a permanent frown on her face. I opened my mouth but closed it back. A vibe was telling me that she wasn't ready to talk to me. But maybe she would listen.

"Zora I know you don't really like me but…" I tried forming the words in my head, "I…"

Then the intercom interpreted me.

"Chad, were here." Said a males voice

I looked at Zora then looked to the front to the driver. Then nodded.

* * *

Zora's face looked the face when I picked her from the place. Unimpressed. All she did was asking where her bed room was and ran to it when I told her. A part of me felt like it was a mistake but see that she was not surprised to see me, it was lie she was expecting the worst from me. I heard about the other families that were supposed to take care her. They pretty much took away her hope of getting saved. I knew the same feeling.

"AHHHH!"

I realized that it was Zora and I ran to her room to see her laughing with a mouse crawling in her hands. A paralyzing fear came over me. I won't admit it but I really don't like mice, and other things that crawls. She looked at me and must have seen the expression on my face, so she came up to me and placed the mouse on my shoulder. I looked at the gray little critter and passed out onto the floor. Looks like a great first day.

* * *

I hope you like it. I want to thank iamnotavampire2, Marchio101, T-Kiwi02, TheSongSmith, monkey87, Wolfgirl666, fanfantic for reviews. Peace, love, and chocolate.


	3. Chapter 3

Little Sis

Zora's Pov

This place is big. You can easily get lost in here and lose people in here. I finally got tired of Chad trying to be all big brother with me. It was beyond annoying.

"Zora!" I heard Chad shouting

I hid in the air vent and gave a small breath. He would never find me here; he was too much of a clean freak to come up here. Why would he want me to be his sister? A rich guy adopting a broken mess. There's something for him, maybe he was trying to impress Sonny, my co-star. I love Sonny like a sister but if he adopted me because of that…I was better off in the home. I pulled my legs to my chest and placed my head on my knees. How long is he going to keep up with this goody two shoes act? He disgusts me.

* * *

Chad's Pov

'Crap.' I thought to myself

Next time I'll buy a smaller house so it can't be that hard to hide. I was starting to get frustrated at her. I know she lost her parents but she needs to move on, I know I did. Just thinking about the past made my stomach turn.

"_Chad."_

_I looked over to the side and saw my twin sister Darla, grabbing my arm was we walk down the street. She smiled as she told me a story about what happened to the frog they had cut up. Her face was red from laughing too hard and I did my best to not pay attention to her. This one of those times where she annoyed me. Not that I minded…okay I take that back. She let go of my arm and stopped in front of me. Showing annoyance in her blue eyes and she grabbed a piece of blonde hair, twisting it in her skinny pale fingers._

"_What's on your mind?"_

"_Huh?"_

_A small smile appeared on her face, "I know when you distracted, and you usually pretend that you pay attention to me."_

_I gave her a sad smile, "I'm so nervous about the…."_

"_It's not till a month now! You'll do good, besides you have the Cooper blood flowing through you."_

"_Yeah."_

_For some reason it calmed my nervous. I gave a confident smile and mouthed the word 'Thank you' cause I hated to say it out loud. She jumped up and down, clapping in approval. My sister was my everything. Our parents worked all the time and forced me to work too. They gave up on Darla because she would fight them all the way. A part of me was jealous of her for being so free but I felt good just watching her. She truly was my everything. _

_All a sudden I heard a loud screech and I felt myself being pushed back hard. I landed on the concrete ground and felt it dig in my hand. A feeling of terror overwhelmed me. I shook my head and looked around, trying to find Darla. I pushed myself up and looked to see a car that was in the spot I was just standing and my sister pinned between it and the confetti decorated wall. _

"_Darla?"_

_She didn't say anything. Her head was lying on the blue hood of the car, crimson blood pooled from a wound on her head. I ran to her, crying her name. Trying to shake her alive. Thinking that she was faking and would wake up any second. The desperation started to fill my actions as I shook her harder screaming her name even louder. I lifted her head and screamed. Her beautiful blue eyes were popped out of her head, both looking like glass eyes. Her once crimson painted lips, now blood covered, were curled in a smile, as if thinking before she died that she was saving me. This should have been me! Then I felt people starting grabbing, pulling me back from her. I tried to fight them off but they were to strong._

"_DARLA!" I screamed_

_I felt people's stare as I made a complete fool of myself. My screams were filled with despair, sadness, confusion, and anger. God can be so cruel. Too bad he wasn't done with me._

* * *

Zora's Pov

I gotten tired of my hiding spot and just wanted to lock myself in my room like last time. I kept walking until I heard sobbing. It sounded like a guy. I ran to the sound and stopped to see Chad with his back to the wall, grabbing his blond hair, his jaw clinched, and his blue eyes were closed. His body looked as if it was in pain.

'Did I do this?'

I walked up to him but he seemed like he didn't notice. Then I tapped him on the shoulder. He still didn't notice.

"Chad?"

He jumped then blinked three times at me before jumping up from his spot. He wiped his eyes then pointed to me,

"And the prey…," He wiped his face with his sleeves, "Comes to the hunter."

"Yeah." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes, "Why were you crying Chad?"

He shrugged, "Cause I thought I was being a bad role model."

"Yeah."

Chad looked down unto the floor and sighed, "I'll tell you but only if we do this is the kitchen. I'm thirsty."

I gave a nod.

We went into the kitchen and he grabbed something out of his monster fridge. It was a pitcher full of water. He walked over and sat it on the polka dot table sheet then took a seat next to me.

"So how have you been?" He asked

I looked at him and sighed, "Good. You?"

He shook his head, "I mean how do you really feel."

"What?"

"Do you feel angry for your parents to leave you? Are you sad that they didn't take you with them? Are you confused about what you want to feel?"

My heart felt like it was being stabbed. His eyes pierced my heart, reading me like an open book. I jumped from my chair and backed up. How does he know this? He's the poster child for everything perfect. Chad is the meaning of perfect.

"How do you know this?" I screamed balling my fist up to my side, "How does little perfect Ken know anything about what I'm feeling! Why don't you…."

"Because I lost my sister and parents!" he shouted slamming his hands against the table

I stared at him speechless as he stared at me like I wounded him. Now I felt like a jerk.

* * *

Hello! I hope you like that story; I want to thank monkey87, Sonny01, Wolfgirl666, Jeni56790, and LadyMalfoy for reviews. Peace, love, and chocolate!


	4. Chapter 4

Little Sis

Zora's Pov

I opened my mouth but couldn't find the words to say. What was a suppose to say after that? I'm sorry? How did your parents die? How do you live with it? I didn't know what to say. I just stood here like an idiot and stared at him well he wiped his tear stained cheek with the back of his hand.

"Zora you're not the only one who knows pain but I can understand that you're mad at the world. But please let me in."

He looked at me with his puffy blue eyes. Then he looked at his other hand that was wrapped around a cup of water, shaking. It seem like I wasn't the only one still graving the lost of someone.

* * *

After a long talk I found out that he had a twin sister that he was proud of and how she met a tragic end while protecting him. He laughed when he mentioned the way she was, it sound like she was similar to Sonny. I asked him if he had a crush on his sister and his looked at me dumbfounded,

"Ew. That's my sister you're talking about."

I laughed at him but each time he talked about her he smiled so beautifully that it makes my heart skip a beat.

"So what about you?"

"Huh?"

He chuckled, "Any good stories about your parents?"

I thought about it for a second and said,

"There was a time when I went to Disney World with them when I was little."

"Really? I've only been in the one in Japan."

I placed my hand on my cheek, "I'm surprised. I would have thought you've been there plenty of times."

"Nope. I've been too busy."

I was going to say something else but then a phone rang interrupted us. Chad looked down and sighed as he dugged into his pocket. He pulled out a sliver razor phone and flipped it open then handed it to me.

"For you."

I took the phone and placed it on my ear.

"ZORA!" I heard people scream on the other line

"Hey! How's it been going!" shouted Nico

"We miss you!" said Sonny

"When are you coming back? I need another girl to make me look prettier." said Tawni

"I found weird things that you might like." said Grady

A smile slowly stretched across my face as I hear them cheer encouragement to me. Chad laughed at me as he stood up and reached over to wipe a tear from my face. I was so happy that I didn't even notice I was crying. I could hear everyone fighting for the phone to say things to me and it made me cry harder. It seem like some weight was coming off my shoulders as I heard them. Then I heard Marshall's voice,

"Five minutes till show time!"

"Okay!" They all said

After a long goodbye I hung up the phone I tried to give the phone back to him but he shock his head,

"That one is for you."

* * *

Chad's Pov

I watched Zora as she walked down the hallway and laugh. She seemed too embarrassed to cry in front of me. It was okay though but it was really funny to see her like this. I was happy that I was finally getting through to her and I was starting my way for myself but tomorrow I'm going to be acting like a jerk again. I let out a laugh as I pushed myself up from the table and walked towards the fridge. When I opened the door I heard Zora scream,

"OH MY GOD!"

I ran as fast as I could to her. When I found her she was sitting in the front room with the big screen turned on. On the TV Sonny and Tawni with a microphone in hand. The crowd was cheering.

Sonny smiled as she brought the microphone to her face, "Guys say it with me now! COME BACK ZORA!"

Tawni and the crowed joined in the chant. In the crowd there were signs that said 'We miss you!' or 'Come Back' and the ever so clever 'Zora owns my soul'. Okay that sign was kind of scary but they had their heart in the right place.

I leaned against the door way and watched Zora laugh. This was the Zora I wanted to meet. The Zora who didn't have a shield on her heart and wasn't too scared to show anyone her wounds. Maybe she can trick this old dog a new trick or two. I pushed off the door way and took a seat next to her on the floor. She looked at me and smiled.

"So what will it be?" I asked

"I want to go back to my friends."

"As your big brother I'll take you back." I placed my hand on her head and ruffled her hair

She laughed and pushed my hand away. This felt like the old times I had with Darla. But for some reason I could feel Zora holding back something.

* * *

Hello! I really hope you enjoy the story! I want to thank MiiMyselfandTime, channystemiluver4ever, McLovingIt, Wolfgirl666, GeorgieM, ilovmybf, lozzy035, Teddy Bear333 for reviews. Peace, love, and chocolate.


	5. Chapter 5

Little Sis

Zora's Pov

A nice feeling run through me as I watched Sonny holding a microphone and started to sing. The crowed pumped their fist in the air and screamed as she walked across the stage; it felt as if the musical notes hit you straight into the heart. All her high notes were soul chattering and you couldn't help but feel like your flying. I never knew that she could sing like this. What else did I miss?

"Zora?"

"Huh?" I asked before turning around

Marshall was standing there with a clip board in hand and a smile. I never knew that I would miss him as well. I let out a breath and gave a big smile.

"So what's up?"

He handed me the clip board and I took it. Looking from the paper then back to the suited man. The paper had a whole bunch of words and a place were my guardian, Chad, to sign. A part of my was annoyed but the other part accept that he was my brother. It was slowly taking over me and I wanted it to. It wasn't his fault that everything happened the way it did. He probably saved me from one of those homes I've always heard storied about.

"I'll get them signed really quickly." I said before turning on my heel and running towards the Mackie Falls half of the building, "To think that I hated them." I said softly to myself

* * *

I walked through the big double doors that had a big picture of Chad, looking into space, or that's what I thought. Once I got in I noticed that all the lights were dim and a whole group of people were focused on the stage when Chad and another boy sat. The boy beside Chad laughed as he twisted the little handles that were on the guitar that was resting in his lap. His eyes seemed to be focused on Chad as he mouthed something. I took a few steps closer but bumped into someone, causing me to fall on my butt. I hissed in pain,

"Sorry." I said while rubbing my butt

I looked up at the girl that was standing over me and saw that she was frowning at me. She folded her arms over her chest and stared down at me with her cold green eyes. She reminded me of those Chad Dylan Cooper fangirls I met years ago.

"Who are you?"

I looked her up and down while pushing myself up and dusting off my pants.

"Who are you? The Falls police? Because that role is already taken."

The girl smirked, "I'm the new girl on the Falls if you haven't heard."

I dusted my shoulder and placed the clipboard under my arms and started to walk past her but she grabbed me by the arm. I tried to pull back but the girl was too strong. What was she? A body builder that was hidden in a lanky girl?

"Let…Me…Go!" I said between my teeth as I pulled myself away from her grip

"Leave brat!"

I kept pulling until I heard something rip. I looked around for the sound and noticed that my pink sleeve that was attached to my shirt was ripping off! Then I looked back and noticed the refreshment table.

"HEY! STOP!"

She just smirked as she continued to pull. I could place my footing right to keep me from falling back. When I heard the loud rip I felt myself flying back and I closed my eyes, preparing for the impact. What a first day back at Condor Studios.

* * *

Chad's Pov

I ran towards Zora and placed my arms out, catching her before she hit her head on the table. Different feelings ran through me as I pulled her in my arms. Concern for her well being, happy that she didn't get injury, angry at the new girl who almost hurt her, and Adeline. I pulled Zora up and she gave me a small smile as she pushed herself out of my grip. I turned to the red haired girl and hissed,

"My little sister should not worry about being attacked in a place where I work!"

The girl placed her hand over her open mouth then looked between the two of us. She uncovered her mouth and looked as if she was about to say something but didn't. A part of me wanted to punch her but that wouldn't be cool at all. I placed a hand on Zora's shoulder and began steering her to the large group but them I stopped and looked over my shoulder towards the red haired,

"Please no violents in a profession environment. Besides…" I put more base in my voice, "I will single handily destroy your life."

She stared with shock as I begin pushing Zora towards the group. As I did Zora didn't say anything and it started to make me feel bad. I turned her around and felt a huge flash of anger run through me as I saw her eyes tear up. She turned her head away from me and I opened my mouth to say something but the director yelled,

"CHAD GET ON STAGE!"

I looked at her then looked at the director, whose face was as red as a lobster. I gave a look back a Zora and said,

"I'll be back okay."

With that I ran to my place on the stage, sitting next to Cody, who was running his long pale fingers along the guitars string.

* * *

Zora's Pov

I stood there and felt a little numb. When Chad said that he was coming back, it was the same thing my parents said before they died. I know that it was just some words but words can pack a lot of power.

"Hey Zora!"

I snapped out of through and looked at Chad who was sitting on stage with a smile.

"Don't you want to watch you brother sing?"

I gave him a confused look and he started laughing. Then the guy next to him began plucking the strings. The director from earlier started to do a countdown and sat behind the camera. Then the guy started playing his guitar and Chad smiled behind the microphone.

'She held the world upon a string,

But she didn't ever hold me,

She spun the stars on her fingernails,

But it never made her happy…'

Then the guy joined with his voice that wasn't as powerful as Chad but the two voices felt…I didn't know what to say.

'I, I know why,

because when I look in her eyes

I can see the sky….'

I kept watching with a smile. I started to fill with pride as I watched him sing. All I could think was that this was my big brother up there. At first it felt silly to think it but I gave in, it was a feeling I never felt before. No offend to Sonny but now I felt like Chad was the best singer in the world but maybe I'm just saying that as a sister now. Then there was a loud creek. The Director screamed 'Cut' and everyone looked around for the sound. After a few minutes we didn't care anymore and they weren't back to what they're doing before. Chad opened his mouth to sing again but the sound interrupted him. I looked around unlike everyone else and notices that something was off with one of the lights. It looked as if it was swing back and forth. Chad began singing louder, trying to put his all into it but I couldn't keep my eyes off the light.

* * *

Chad's Pov

'My throat hurts.' I thought as I sang louder, 'I really hope they get this all.'

Here I was trying to impress Zora with my singing skills and something kept making me do it over and over again. My throat started to feel a bit raw as I conutied, trying hard to hit the high notes and the low notes. I was so happy that I didn't have a career in singing, that's the last thing I needed.

Creek!

I tried to sing louder but the sound sounded as if it was trying to drown me out. I wasn't the one to quit but I don't think I couldn't keep it up. My head began feeling light.

Creek! Creek! Creek! Snap!

I tried to find where the sound was coming from but I felt myself being tackled from my seat. I landed on my back and heard a big boom, but I closed my eyes in a failed attempt to ease my pain. Then I felt small drips of water dripping onto my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Zora sitting on top on me, crying. She gripped my shirt and cried harder,

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

She repeated it over and over again. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug, trying to console her as she cried even harder.

"I won't leave you." I whispered to her, "I can't leave you."

* * *

A few minutes later I learned that if Zora didn't tackle me like a football player I would have been dead. Talk about a cliché. I patted Zora's head, thankful that she saved my life but was a bit angry. I didn't want her to die either. Isn't it a big brothers job to protect his sister even if it cost him his life? But still I was happy to be around…living.

"CHAD!"

I turned around to see Sonny running towards me and I smirked.

'I knew she would come around.'

When she came closer I opened my arms and said,

"I'm fine, I'm…"

She ran past me and when I turned around she was hugging Zora, who looked like she was about to pop.

"Oh Zora!"

I glared at Zora but she gave me a shrug in return and began hugging her back. I let out a sigh.

"Great."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story! Thank you for reading; I want to thank lozzy035, xxcymphoniquemillerxx, Sonny01, PurpleConverse323, Wolfgirl666, XxXBlondeBabeXxX, Iamtwilight for reviews! Peace, love and chocolate!


	6. Chapter 6

Little Sis

Zora's Pov

'People are weird.'

I couldn't help thinking that as I watched Chad shave non existence hairs on his chin. He showed me his 'hairs' seven times and out of those seven times I seen nothing but I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want him to cut himself while he was defending his invisible beard. Thinking of yesterday I couldn't focus on the things today. Chad almost died and now he was acting as if it was nothing. There was a feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me that it wasn't the end of it.

"Zora! You hear me?"

I snapped out of my thought and laughed as I saw him wearing a shaving cream beard on the bottom half of his face. He wrinkled his face as I laughed harder,

"What's so funny?" He asked as he placed his hands against his hips

I started to run out of breath, "Y-ou….look…like….skinny SANTA!"

He twitched as he took a finger against the cream and pointing it at me, threating to touch me with it. I gave a fake scream as I ran away from him. It was small times like this when I was happy that I was his sister but I couldn't take down all my barriers. I was too afraid to lose someone again. Yesterday reminded me that we as humans have a short life and maybe I am selfish not to be all out here but at least I'm breaking out even if it's a little bit.

I kept running until I noticed out the corner of my eyes was a picture of Chad and Darla together. I stopped and walked towards the picture; I picked it up and brought it closer to my face. She looked like an angel and those two looked as if they were the best of friends. A small tense of jealously filled me. I could never play the role of a sister like she could. I gave a sigh as I sat the picture back onto its little white paddle stool.

* * *

Chad's Pov

"I'm gonna get you!" I shouted, looking for Zora

It took me ten minutes to find her but when I did she was rolled up into a ball against the wall. After yesterday I knew that she would be shooken up but not by this much. It took hours for her to stop crying when we came back home and I hated to see her like that. I tried to be the good brother and be strong for her but when she finally fell asleep I started crying too. Not for me but what could have happened. Zora could have gotten hurt because of me and that had my heart in a twist but right now I wasn't gonna dwell on my past. All I need is to focus on Zora and make a better live for her.

"Zora?"

She looked at me then wiped her tears. I walked over to her and leaned against the wall with my hands jabbed into my jean's pockets. I closed my eyes and said,

"Aren't you tired of crying? I know I am."

I felt my shirt being tugged on, I opened my eyes to see Zora still balled up but she had her hand on my shirt. A small chuckle passed my lips, happy that there was hope for us. We both are broken but maybe, just maybe we'll be able to fix the other.

Ding! Dong!

'Great.'

Zora let go of my shirt and let her hand fall to the ground. I sighed; it seemed like when we have progress something always gets in the way. I ran to the door, which felt like it took twenty minutes but I knew it was more like seconds.

'I really need to do something about these stairs.'

When I reached the door the doorbell was being pressed rapidly as if the person on then other side had grown impatient. I reached for the doorknob and twisted it. Yanking it opened I shouted,

"WHAT…."

I was greeted with a frown as Sonny folded her arms over her chest. Her pretty brown eyes glaring at me and I guess I deserved it. Then I saw Tawni, who was standing ordering Nico and Grady to carry a huge pink bag up the right way. I gave a confused look.

'What's going on?'

"Chad…earth to Chad!"

I saw Sonny wave her hands in my face, which made me snap out of thought. I looked at her and she smiled, it was a smile that melted my heart but I couldn't let her know that yet. Sonny patted wrinkles out of her yellow flower covered dress and asked,

"Aren't you gonna invite us in?"

I raised an eyebrow and leaned against the door, "May I ask what your doing here?"

She smiled, "To make Zora happy!"

Then she waved to who I believe to be Zora who was standing behind me.

"What's the…big pink bag?"

Sonny shrugged, "Its Tawni's day bag."

"Oh fun."

* * *

I hope you like it. I want to thank GeorgieM, lozzy035, Teddy Bear333, MiiMyselfandTime, emeralgreenlove, channylover3, Channyluver08, Sonny01, mrpuppy, Iamtwilight, and love-cdc for reviews. Peace, love, and chocolate!


	7. Chapter 7

Little Sis

Chad's Pov

I sat at the dinning room table with my head resting in my hand, watching the Randoms act a fool of themselves. I don't know if I should scream for them to shut up or pull a video camera out and put it on tuber. But when I look at Zora I could tell that she's having a good time. Then last thing I need is a rebel on my hands so I'll put up with it for now. Nico and Grady gave a cheeky grin towards her.

"How do you like being a Cooper Zora?" asked Nico while Grady nodded

She placed a hand on her chin and looked as if she was thinking. A small part of me felt insulted but I'll let it slide…just once. She looked at them and smiled,

"It's okay."

But her face said a different story. She liked being a Cooper! Pride started to swell in my chest and pushed the worry of being hated away. I never met anyone other then Sonny to not accept me so easily. Well there went my pride.

I heard a cling in front of me and I turned to the sound. Sonny was standing there with a smile as she sat a plate of cake in front of me. The smell felled my nose and I almost smiled. Sonny looked at me as if she was waiting on something, her brown eyes narrowed and her nose wrinkled a bit.

"Thanks?"

She just gave a sigh as if she had given up. I watched as she walked towards the kitchen in her little pink apron she borrowed from Tawni. It was weird how Tawni could fit so much stuff in one bag, beyond handy. I gave the bag a look and wondered if there was another world in there. If that bag moved an inch on it's own I'm grabbing Zora and Sonny and running the hell out of here.

I stared at it a second more and muttered under my breath, "Big pink bag from hell."

I felt something hit me in the head. I looked up to see what then I met a pair of angry brown eyes. Zora frowned at me.

"What?"

She pointed to the kitchen. I looked in the direction she was pointing at and saw Sonny running around the kitchen, cooking again. I turned back to Zora but she mouthed the word 'Go'. I gave a nod in defeat and then got up from my seat and walked towards the kitchen. Grady got in my way and smiled,

"So Chadster when will you let me and Nico drive your car…"

Zora pushed him out of the way, "Come on you guys, I want to show you my room."

Tawni perked up, "I want to design it!"

"Oh god no."

"What?"

Zora gave a big smile, "Nothing, let's go."

"Nico. Grady. Bag!" Tawni ordered like a drill sergeant

Both boys sighed out loud as Tawni clapped her hands as if it was going to make things go faster. I shook my head as I walked into the kitchen. Sonny was standing in front of a huge pot, mixing whatever that was inside.

"Sonny."

She didn't turn back; she kept doing what she was doing. I walked over and smiled,

"Son-ny." I said in a sing along voice

But she didn't look at me. I narrowed my eyes and thought back but I…

"Are you really mad that I didn't try your cake?"

She turned to me, her face blank as if she didn't hear me. Girls can get mad at the smallest things! I walked back to the dinning room and grab the plate before coming back. I picked it up with my bare hand and began eating it but then I stopped. I placed a fake smile as I forced myself to swallow what was in my mouth. She looked at me with hope in her eyes.

"I-Is it good!"

I moved my head up and down with a big smile, placing the cake back onto the plate. She gave a big smile before turning back to the pot. I looked at the yellow thing of horror. How could something smell so good but not taste it. It makes no sense!

"Chad…do you really like my cooking?"

I opened my mouth to say no but then I thought about it. I want to make Sonny happy, so I should put up with her bad cooking…I won't die will I?

"I think your cooking is fine."

"Thanks Chad." She said softly

* * *

Zora's Pov

I stood by the doorway as my brother lie his butt off. All the Randoms knew that Sonny couldn't cook. How she makes it look and smell good was still a complete mystery to us. But I had to say one thing. They sure make a cute couple. I smiled at the thought but it irritated me that they were taking too long. Was saying I love you too hard for them to say? I pushed myself from the door way and smirked. I needed to cook up a plan and fast too but there was a bad feeling at the pit of my stomach. Telling me the peaceful times were going to be over.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I want to thank lozzy035, Teddy Bear333, MiiMyselfandTime, Channyluver08, channystemiluver4ever, and SonshineDays for reviews. Peace, love, and chocolate!


	8. Chapter 8

Little Sis

Zora's Pov

It's been two days since I've been back in Condors studios and everything has been great. My friends are supporting me, my job was fun to do, and even Chad was making my life a little easier. To think that I could move even one inch on my own after the tragic death of my parents. But Chad said something that got to me.

'Aren't you sick of crying? I am.'

When I think of Chad before becoming his sister, I thought he was a big egoed jerk who was too scared to say that he liked Sonny. But now…he's my big brother.

A smile formed on my face as I walked towards the cafeteria. It was nice seeing all those all faces again, even Tawni, who painted and decorated my whole room pink. Chad was throwing a fit, saying that the color pink made him twitch a lot. Just thinking about the last two days brightens my day.

"Hey Zora!"

"Huh?" I said aloud as I snapped out of my thoughts

I looked up to see a warm pair of hazel eyes and a big smile. The boy in front of me smiled and pointed to himself,

"I'm your brother's friend Cody."

I thought back to it and finally remembered him. The boy with the pale skin and the guitar who was on stage with Chad when that light fell. I was trying to but it in the back of my head. Cody smiled at me,

"Can I trouble you with lunch? I'm treating."

I looked him up and down with suspensions and narrowed my eyes. He looked to be about Chad's age and I'm not getting any good vibes from him…at all. He looked at me and then all a sudden slapped his forehead.

"No! This isn't a date; I'm not into younger girls." He laughed, "I just wanted to meet the great Zora Lancaster Cooper that I heard so much about."

My body loosened up a bit but I was still on guard. Just because I saw him before doesn't mean I know him and I've been hearing too many stories about girls getting kidnapped but people who they claim to "know".

* * *

Chad's Pov

Three fighting scenes…THREE! And no body doubt to do this. I grumbled and moaned as I walked towards the Cafeteria. Getting thrown into a fake wall is hungry work and besides I wanted to see how Zora was doing. I could feel that I was getting close to her, finally gain her trust and I finally came to realized that she's smarter and tougher than she gives herself credit for. I remembered when my sister died, I wouldn't move, I wouldn't eat. I was dead on the inside but after many counselors and finally working through my issues I was able to get back on my feet. But Zora was grieving but not letting it stop her in her tracks.

I walked into the busy cafeteria and grabbed a blue tray, looking around the room until my eyes landed on Zora at a table…with a boy. Scratch that, an older boy! I almost broke the tray in half and chuck it at the back of that guy's head. I could see Zora playing with her straw that was sitting in her can of soda, laughing. This was something that I didn't see coming! Maybe I didn't want to but now it's time to put away the brother side and bring on the cop. Zora laughed again and then looked up and noticed me across the room. She waved me over and I went to her.

"Chad is it true that you were covered in steak sauce?"

I gave a small nod, glaring out the corner of my eye at the boy. I never wanted to punch someone so bad in my life…okay that one girl but that didn't count. The boy turned around and smiled at me.

"C-C-Cody!"

He gave me a one handed wave, "Hey Chad!"

I twitched at the sight of him. Was he making a move on Zora? I'll kick his ass if he does.

"So Chad, why don't you join us?" said Cody, pointing to an empty chair beside him

I grabbed the chair and gave a fake smile, "Sure Cody."

* * *

I felted my eyes tear up from the laughter as Cody started bring up my past. Zora looked as if she was about to die over. Cody kept telling her about the first day we met and I threatened him for spilling water on me. That was before I met Sonny and even cared for Zora. Back when I saw Zora as a little monkey that irritated me. I looked up at the clock that was hanging over the big door and realized that it was time for me to go back.

"Hey Zora, me and Cody got to get back on set."

"Aw." She sighed in disappointment

I pushed myself from the chair and smiled,

"Yes I know but we got to get back to work."

'I'm not going to leave you two alone.'

Cody smiled and got up from his chair,

"We have to get back to work! Yay!"

"Fine and I got to go to see Sonny's sketch." She said before placing the straw in her mouth, "Want me to tape it Chad?"

I looked around and gave a nervous laugh, "…No."

Zora gave a chuckle, "Alright. Have fun."

* * *

"So it's true." I heard Cody say behind me

I guess I was walking so fast that he couldn't keep up. But the way his voice sounded it seems that he was disappointed. I turned my head and looked at him. He glanced up at me but looked back down to the ground. It got me thinking that he wasn't after Zora, maybe he was after Sonny.

"Look I'm not with Sonny." 'Yet.'

Thinking about it I think I made myself a rival. I turned around and saw that his face brighten up. A heavy sigh passed my lips before I opened my mouth to explain myself but then I felt his hand on my collar and I gave him a confused look. Was he trying to beat me up? Before I could push him away I felt his lips on mine. My eyes widen in shock before I snapped out of it and pushed him off. I took a few steps away from him and glared at him while wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"The hell man!" I shouted

He looked at me with panic and surprise, "But I thought…"

"You thought wrong!" I shouted back at him, "I'm into girls!"

Cody turned his head and blushed, "I-I'm sorry." But then he looked back at me with a dark look in his eyes, "But I won't let Sonny have you."

What the hell did I land myself into?

* * *

Thanks for reading! I want to thank Channyluver08, Teddy Bear333, lozzy035, MiiMyselfandTime, and Sonny01 for reviews. Peace, love, and chocolate!


	9. Chapter 9

Little Sis

Chad's Pov

Portlyn looked at me and gave me a worried look. I nodded her off, telling her in my own special way that I was ok but I really wasn't. That Cody kid worried me. It's wasn't that he was gay but that I didn't know about it. He seemed straight as an arrow but maybe I wasn't looking at the signs but thinking back I don't think there were any. I rolled my stiff shoulders and sighed,

"I wonder how Zora's doing."

* * *

Zora's Pov

"Ms Z on line. How long is the birdie going to be before landing in then nest?" I asked into the walkie-talkie in my hand

"Thunder pickle on line. I have him is my sight." Nico's voice replied back to me

I hid in the vents, ready for my target to show up. My body was full of adrenaline as I waited. Looking down I saw an office with a big oak desk and a very big, green and tall leather chair. I pressed a button on the side of the walkie talkie and whispered into it,

"Do you have the birdie in sight, roger?"

It took a few minutes until I got any replies back,

"The birdie is going to the nest."

I smirked as I looked down. It was about time I went back to business as the most feared person in Condor Studios. Having the power fleeting from my fingers was not what I was use to but now I have a chance to make my power more powerful!

Then the door opened and Marshall came in with a magazine in hands. Chewing on a stick that was hanging from the side of his mouth he went over and sat in the big chair. I looked on with anticipation, hoping that I would get the reaction I wanted to see. He placed the magazine down on the desk and pulled the draw that was over his lap. He yelped in surprise as a cream pie nailed him in the face. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing as he took the pie off his face and placed it to the side of the desk. His eyes darted everywhere then he shouted,

"ZORA!"

I covered my mouth to keep from laughing to hard. That prank was just a warning for bigger pranks to come. And with Nico and Grady on my side we'll prank the whole Condor studio! But small steps first. I looked at the black So Random watch on my waist and noticed that it was almost noon. I began to crawl softly but fast enough to get were I was going. Ever since yesterday Cody been meeting me in the cafeteria, telling stories about Chad that Chad himself would never tell me. It gave me the chance to get closer to him.

* * *

Chad's Pov

I gave a huge sigh as I walked with my hands in my pockets, trying to get those words out of my head.

'I won't let Sonny have you.'

It was the way he said it that has me a little scared.

"Chad!"

I snapped out of thought and saw Sonny standing before me in a mermaid costume. She looked so cute with her hair tied back and the make up that lightly surrounded her chocolate brown eyes but to me when she's all natural I think it's the best. She held a clip board in her hands with her lines on it. I looked around and was that I stopped before the stairs and was happy that Sonny stopped me when she did. I would have fallen down the stairs and busted my head open.

"So Chad have you noticed that Zora is hanging out with that guy a lot." She said

"Don't remind me." I twitch at the thought, "I never thought I wanted to chock someone before."

Sonny shook her head and gave a small chuckle,

"I knew you were going to have a hard time being 'Big Brother'."

I groan in response. I'm not looking forward to all the little boys knocking at my door so they could date Zora. …I'm going to be waiting on my porch in a rocking chair with a huge shotgun in hand, hoping that they come on the porch.

Sonny smiles and opened her mouth but then terror filled her eyes as she started to fall forward towards the stairs. I jumped and grabbed her but I lost my footing and we both fell down the stairs. I held her tight, taking all the hits as we rolled. When we landed at the bottom I was riddled with pain but I tried to play it off. Sonny was on top of me, shaking from the fear and her eyes started to tear up. She pushed herself up and hissed in pain.

"Y-you alright?" I asked, hoping that she didn't even get a scratch on her body

"You're bleeding!" She cried

I pushed myself up a little and looked around to see no blood, until it rolled over my left eye. I reached up and placed my hand on my head and felt blood pooling from a cut on my forehead. Then I started patting myself down and didn't feel anything broken but then I felt Sonny place a white cloth on my cut, I winced in pain but I let her continue.

"CHAD ARE YOU OKAY?"

I looked at the top of the stairs at a shocked Zora and Cody.

* * *

Zora's Pov

I ran down the stairs to Chad's and Sonny's side. I looked at both of them and suddenly felt like the third wheel but shook the feeling off.

"CODY! HELP ME TAKE THESE TWO TO THE INFIRMARY!"

He gave me a nodded and ran down the stairs.

* * *

Chad was cursing under his breath as three people held him down to get stitches. I guess that he didn't like needles because he ran out the room a few times screaming bloody murder. Sonny twisted her wrist but other then that she was okay and was happy to learn that Chad wasn't in any kind of danger…well by the way that the nurse was looking he wasn't in any king of danger…yet.

"So how many stitches does he have to get?" asked Cody standing beside me

"About ten." I replied

"Ow."

Cody was really nice. He carried Chad on his back the whole way but I could tell that Chad was uncomfortable with it but it got him here.

I looked at Chad and tried not to laugh as he ranted while the lady in white was trying to not give into the urge of sowing his mouth shut. To tell the truth, I didn't blame her. I looked over at Sonny who was standing by him shouting that he shouldn't act like a baby. It brought a smile onto my face but there was something bothering me. Did someone push them or did they fall on their own? They didn't say anything but them wanting the other to be okay but I knew that Sonny and Chad aren't the clumsy. This could have killed them both if they landed the wrong way. I shook the shiver off and focus my attention back to the drama king.

"OW! He bit me!" shouted one the men in white

"Keep your hands above the waist jerk!" Chad shouted back

I slapped my forehead, 'Oh Chad!'

* * *

Chad's Pov

I went back to set after everyone told me not to but I wanted to at least finish taping. Cody walked back with me with a blank look on his face but it didn't bother me once. I kept a few steps behind him; I didn't want a replay of yesterday. Twenty tubes of toothpaste and I still couldn't get the smell of his breath off. Ew.

"So was it worth it?"

"Huh?" I asked, "Can you repeat that again?"

Cody stopped and turned around, "Was it worth falling with Sonny?"

I frown, "What was that suppose to mean Cody?"

"Nothing." He said before turning around

It took me a second to realize what was right in front of me. Before he could move anywhere I grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall. He's eyes widen for a second but then he smirked.

"Your hurt me Chad."

I gripped his shoulder's harder and growled at him,

"You did it, didn't you?"

He smiled, "I have no idea what you're talking about Chad. I was with Zora the whole time." Then he stared me right in the eyes, "You were with Sonny. Maybe you pushed her." With that he laughed and tried to get up but I wouldn't let him

My rage was rushing through my veins and it took everything I had to not punch him in the face, even if he deserved it. I let my hands fall to the collar of his gray t-shirt and yanked him close enough to see the anger in my eyes. I clutched my teeth together and hissed,

"If you ever go near Zora, Sonny, or their friends… _**I will kill you**_…" His eyes got wider and his pale skin turned paler, "You understand?"

He gave a small nod and couldn't say anything. I pushed him against the wall and let go, placing my hands back into my pockets and started walking again. He messed with the wrong one today.

* * *

Today's shooting was intense. The sweat was pooling from my pores and my head hurted a little but everything was okay. Until Cloe came to me and asked in a quite voice,

"Are you going to be fired?"

"Huh?"

She told me that there was a meeting in the office and that my manger was here. I ran to the office, dodging all the extras and fans that were watching the making of the show. When I made it I was that my manger was standing up with his head down as if he was defeated. But what was worst was that I heard my voice coming from a small black recorder that was placed on the big brown desk.

"_**I will kill you**_…" it played

Three pairs of eyes looked at me. My manger, the producer, and Cody, who was in the back corner with a sly smirk that no one else saw but me. Then I came to a terrifying conclusion. Meeting Zora, telling me Sonny couldn't have me, kissing me, pushing Sonny down the stairs, getting me heated, getting me paranoid. It was all for this moment. To get proof. I placed my hand over my face and tired not to scream. This bastard set me up. And he did a hell of a job. But the real question was why go through all this trouble just to record me?

* * *

How ya been guys? I hope you like the chapter! I like to thank lozzy35, T-Kiwi02, Channyluver08, Chelsea, StemiFanChanny, emeralgreenlove, MiiMyselfandTime, Teddy Bear333, Tallipop, mrpuppy for reviews. Peace, love, and chocolate. Hope you guys had a great Halloween, because I know I did.


End file.
